


Wrong Number

by nanawrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanawrites/pseuds/nanawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat pictures, shenanigans, and young love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marco jerked awake, torn from his dream by a loud, intrusive buzzing noise. He smashed the buttons on his alarm clock in an attempt to turn it off, but after the 3rd or 4th fumble, he realized it was his phone. He glanced around his room blearily, trying to determine where he had tossed it last night and hoping that whoever was texting him would give up so he could go back to sleep. _Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt._ Whoever it was, they were persistent.

He sighed, shoving his blankets off, and kicked the pile of dirty clothes by the foot of his bed until he found his phone. 6 missed messages, but he didn’t recognize the number.

_> hey. _

_> hey, it’s jean. _

_> hey DUMBASS I thought we were hanging out today? _

_> spaghetti says hi _

There was a picture of a fat, white cat attached to that text that Marco assumed was “Spaghetti.”

_> ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh wake up _

_> if I fail chemistry I’m blaming u _

Marco quickly typed out a reply, politely telling this Jean guy that he had the wrong number. “Cute cat, though. And good luck in Chemistry!” he added, before tossing his phone on his nightstand and flopping back down in his bed, face-first. His phone buzzed again.

_> Ohhh, sorry, man. didn’t mean to blow up ur phone. spaghetti and I will get back to studying. _

He had attached another picture of his cat, sitting in front of an open textbook with a pair of glasses perched on its nose.

Marco grinned. He hopped out of bed again and tracked down his own cat who was lurking in the living room. He dumped Horatio onto his bed, who curled up appreciatively on his pillow, and sent a picture to Jean.

_Marco: Haha, okay. Horatio and I will get back to sleep, then_.

They traded a few more pictures back and forth, before Marco fell back asleep. He was a funny guy, that Jean. And pretty cute, too, from what he could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of giant nerd babies doing and saying giant nerd baby things

They ended up texting each other back and forth over the next couple weeks and the conversations got longer and relied less on funny cat pictures. Turns out they had a lot in common. Marco was only a year older than Jean and they lived in the same state, albeit 3 hours away. Jean told Marco about his second semester at college, the arguments he was having with his parents, and his grandfather, who was his best friend and a pretty kickass old man. Marco told him stories about his friends, Connie and Sasha, and sent him pictures of the paintings he was working on, which Jean raved about enthusiastically.

Marco: _Hey, how did that exam go?_

Marco hummed to himself as he booted up his laptop. He had his own exam to study for. His midterm in Psychology was tomorrow and he had been so preoccupied with his phone lately, he had forgotten about it.

Jean: _nbd I knocked it outta the park._

His pulled up his Facebook and Marco stared at the screen in surprise. _Jean Kirstein has added you as a friend._ His mouse hovered over the “confirm” button. He had found Jean’s Facebook about a week ago, but was too chicken to actually add him, in fear of looking like a stalker. It was set on private so all Marco could see was his profile picture and his location. His palms were starting to sweat, so he clicked “confirm” before he could change his mind and immediately clicked over to Jean’s “About” section on his profile.

His eyes quickly scanned the screen. His birthday was coming up in a few weeks, April 7th; Gender was male; Languages, English and (surprisingly) some French and German; Relationship status was wonderfully, fantastically single. Marco let out a sigh of relief and realized he had been holding his breath. Interested in…wait. His “interested in” wasn’t listed. Marco scrolled down some more, but his info page was pretty bare.  All he had written in his “About” section was: “i’m jean, i like soccer and mystery novels. and coffee!! if u wanna know more, hmu” followed up by some quote by Charles Bukowski, “Nobody can save you but yourself — and you’re worth saving. It’s a war not easily won but if anything is worth winning — this is it.”

Marco raised his eyebrows. It was kind of a cheesy quote, but it fit Jean somehow. He started flipping through his profile pictures, looking for one that might… _enlighten_ Marco on Jean’s dating history.

Okay, yeah, he just wanted to know if Jean was gay or not. Marco had come out of that particular closet years ago, so he was pretty open about stuff like that, but he didn’t want to just come out and _ask_ Jean about it. He didn’t want to look as desperate as he actually was.

He was about to exit out of Facebook to try and start on his studying when there was a _ding_ and the messenger window popped up.

Jean: _haha, what’s up, buddy?? looks like we’re official fb friends :)_

Marco grinned. What a dork. He flexed his fingers over his keyboard and glanced over at his Psychology book, waiting unopened on the desk beside him. It wouldn’t hurt to put study time off just a little bit longer.

Marco: _Yup! Not much, just looking at how LAME your profile is. Soccer and coffee, that’s all you’ve got to say about yourself?_

Jean: _AND mystery novels. whatever, i haven’t looked at that thing in ages, that’s from like 10 th grade. what about you, what’s up with that profile pic?_

Marco: _What’s wrong with it? I look cute ;P_

Jean: _yeah if you think GIANT NERD BABIES are cute_

3 hours later and Marco realized he still hadn’t done any studying. Shit. He glanced at the clock. If he started now and pulled an all-nighter, he would have about 7 hours of study time before his exam the next morning. He groaned.

Marco: _Hey, I gotta go study. :( I’ll talk to you later?_

Jean: _noooooooo don’t gooo. you’re such a nice distraction from all the homework i’ve been avoiding lol_

Marco: _Do your homework! I’ve got a Psych exam tomorrow. Well, today now, I guess. :/_

Jean didn’t reply, so Marco figured he had either passed out or took his advice and started in on his work. Pushing his laptop aside, he grabbed his textbook and flipped it open to where he had wedged his study guide his professor had handed out last class period. 20 pages of unanswered multiple choice questions stared up at him.

He had just started in on the first question when he laptop started _pinging_ , letting him know someone was messaging him.

Jean: _hey do u have skype?_

Jean: _it’s just that i like having a voice to put with a face, you know?_

Jean: _plus that way i can make sure that you’re not a pervy 50 year old grandpa with a fake fb page looking to prey on innocent young boys like me_

Marco grinned and shoved his study guide to the side, already forgotten.

Marco: _How do I know that you’re not the pervy old grandpa?_

Jean: _you caught me. i knew i shouldn’t have added prune juice and the aarp to my interests on here. nah but for real would u be down? not tonight, obviously, because studying lol._

Marco bit his lip, his fingers poised over the keyboard. Was this a flirty Skype request or a friendly one? He tapped out a response, deleted it, then re-wrote it two more times. It’s just Skype, it’s not a big deal. Marco skyped his friends all the time. Well, okay, he skyped his mom once or twice and other than that he hadn’t opened it since he made it. He blew his bangs out of his eyes and pressed enter.

Marco: _Sure. It’s a date. :)))_


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily, his Psychology exam was a piece of cake because after exchanging Skype info with Jean, Marco hadn’t been able to concentrate on studying very much. He kept wondering what Jean’s voice would sound like, would it be higher or lower than his own? Would it match what he imagined Jean sounded like in his head? Did he snort when he laughed too hard or did he have more of a silent wheeze? And then the question that bothered him the most—Would he like what he saw on the other end of the camera?

His thoughts were interrupted by a text message. Jean.

Jean: _hey man, gonna have to cancel that skype call tonight. my parents decided to come into town at the last minute to drag me on vacation with them since its my spring break._

Marco sighed, not sure if he was more disappointed or relieved. On the bright side, Jean just saved him the hassle of picking out what outfit to wear. And now he didn’t have to worry about embarrassing himself in front of someone who probably wasn’t even into guys. He reread the text then turned his phone on silent and shoved it back into his pocket without replying. He’d deal with it later.

The rest of his classes that day seemed to drag on longer than usual and he only took about two lines of notes for his History lecture before filling up the rest of the page with doodles. He didn't glance at his phone until hours later when he finally made it home and found he had missed 5 texts from Jean.

Jean: _but i do have some good news. guess what it is._

Jean: _marco, guess. guuuuuessssssss._

Jean: _ur not guessing_

Jean: _okay fine since you want to know so badly, i’ll tell you. we’re going to the beach! and not just any beach…FOLLY BEACH. which if I remember correctly is like right where u live._

Jean: _and i promise i’m not a stalker because i didn’t even come up with this idea, my mom loves folly apparently._

His grip tightened on his phone as he reread the last two texts. Jean was coming here? His stomach fluttered as a smile slowly grew across his face. Jumping into bed, he tugged his comforter over his head before texting Jean back.

Marco: _Wait, what?? You’re joking._

Jean replied almost immediately.

Jean: _ugh finally there you are!! we just checked into the hotel. so okay my mom wants to meet you are you free tomorrow??_

Marco: _Your mom wants to meet me?_

Marco grinned and bit back a laugh, trying to imagine Jean telling his parents about him. He leaped out of bed again, too anxious to sit still. He was going to see Jean tomorrow and actually talk to him face to face. He walked over to his mirror and stared hard at his reflection, wondering what sort of things would run through Jean’s mind when he saw him. He wondered if Jean was nervous, too.

His phone buzzed from where he had tossed it on the bed.

Jean: _i mean i want to meet you too OBVIOUSLY. but yeah i told my mom about you and she wants to do lunch or something idk._

Marco: _So…you’ve been talking to your parents about me?_

Jean: _yes shut up. meet us at 10 at the beach? mom says we can go to lunch from there_.

Marco: _Sure. :)) I’ll text you when I get there._

He flopped back onto his bed, staring up at the slowly rotating ceiling fan, and smiled. Tomorrow would be a good day.


End file.
